Pretend
by Rikku's Confessional
Summary: Eleanor was surprised when the fire disappeared from her skin and she woke alive from the oven. What surprised her more was the fact that she couldn't touch Sweeney Todd without the pain returning.
1. Awake

**Authors Note: **_I have had this idea for awhile. I promise I didn't still it from 'Passing Strange' that story is way better than anything I could EVER possibly create._

**Disclaimer: **_The Baker and The Barber aren't mine_

**_Miserable At Best_**

* * *

It was a strange feeling... everything was melting away from her. Literally and figuratively. She didn't understand why, but all of the pain she had felt moments ago was gone, replaced by something much better... comfort. Her eyes were closed... darkness still enveloped her eyes, and yet she was far too afraid to try to open them now.

Why was it?

"Eleanor." It was stated.

She gave them silence.

"Eleanor." So they repeated.

"'Ho is it?" She managed to mumble out before opening her eyes.

Then she saw the dim lighting of the oven she had been thrown into and she gasped, unknowningness taking over her sense of sanity.

"Wot is 'appening?" She asked, unsure if it was to the person, or to herself.

The voice's hand gripped her shoulder tightly. "It looks as though we're getting a second chance at life."

As the hand touched her, pain, unforgiving and dreadful pain arose to the spot where they made contact with each other. She sucked in a breath, feeling the same burning sensation that had happened the moment she had been thrown into the blasted furnace. She heard him, (he was a he, right?), suck in a breath too, and realized they both shared pain beyond all pains.

Deciding to look at the face of the one who was touching her, she felt herself scream... because he was sitting there in all of his brooding wonder... Mr. Sweeney Todd, the Demon Barber of Fleet Street.

"Mr. T!?" Nellie asked, snatching herself away from him

"It seems we aren't allowed to have any contact with each other." He mumbled, holding onto his hand in pain. "It felt like someone just kept slicing into my hand... over and over again."

"I didn' see yeh dyin'!" Nellie yelled, her eyes fully adjusting to the light. "Yeh shouldn' 'ave fel' anythin'."

Sweeney smiled, not one of his usual smiles, a nasty unforgiving sneer was smacked eliquently across his lips, and he let out a slightly supressed laugh. "Eleanor, I was killed just minutes after you."

"Yeh killed yerself!?"

"Would you listen to me for one damn second?" He yelled, anger falling across his features. "I didn't kill myself, imbecile! That stupid boy of yours, Toby, killed me."

She closed her mouth and stared at him. "Wot in the world are yeh talkin' about? Toby woul' neva-"

"Obviously, he would." Sweeney moved away from her, his dark eyes glaring ahead of him. "I'm leaving. I can't stay within a few inches of you without feeling like a razor is being shoved across every inch of my skin."

"Now yeh know 'ow all yer costumers musta felt." She mumbled, too low for him to hear. "A' least yeh don' feel like yer on blazin' fire!"

She sighed when he didn't answer, and noted that he refused to look at the floor. Nellie felt a smile form across her lips as she stared down at Lucy's bloodied body. The woman was nothing but trouble, but she wouldn't be anymore... not now since she was as dead as a doorknob. But she couldn't help but feel sad... because the lies that had developed around that woman had caused Eleanor her own damned life.

"So wot are we supposed ter do now?" She asked, rubbing her hands across her arms, liking the feel of having skin again.

"_We're _not doing anything. I can't live another life with you Eleanor. This is going to be the last time I will see you again." Sweeney muttered. "And don't try to change my mind. I'm not giving into your stupid remarks anymore."

"Mr. Todd, I'm not stoppin' yeh from doin' anything." She whispered, avoiding his eyes. "I don' control yeh."

Sweeney nodded slightly. "It was nice knowing you Eleanor... even when I was Benjamin Barker I enjoyed your company."

With that, he opened the cellar door, and was gone from Mrs. Lovett's life for the rest of forever.

* * *

**End Note: **_Theme song for this story? Miserable At Best by Mayday Parade. Should I continue? Reviews are lloooove._


	2. Justice

**Authors Note: **_This story is going to get better. The first few chapters are depressing so yeah. Bare with me. And last chapter... I meant "steal" I need to proof-read better..._

**Disclaimer: **_The Baker and The Barber aren't mine_

**_Miserable At Best_**

* * *

__

She sighed when he didn't answer, and noted that he refused to look at the floor. Nellie felt a smile form across her lips as she stared down at Lucy's bloodied body. The woman was nothing but trouble, but she wouldn't be anymore... not now since she was as dead as a doorknob. But she couldn't help but feel sad... because the lies that had developed around that woman had caused Eleanor her own damned life.

"So wot are we supposed ter do now?" She asked, rubbing her hands across her arms, liking the feel of having skin again.

"We're not doing anything. I can't live another life with you Eleanor. This is going to be the last time I will see you again." Sweeney muttered. "And don't try to change my mind. I'm not giving into your stupid remarks anymore."

"Mr. Todd, I'm not stoppin' yeh from doin' anything." She whispered, avoiding his eyes. "I don' control yeh."

Sweeney nodded slightly. "It was nice knowing you Eleanor... even when I was Benjamin Barker I enjoyed your company."

With that, he opened the cellar door, and was gone from Mrs. Lovett's life for the rest of forever.

* * *

'Dammit all, it still stings,' His thoughts were jumbled as he walked the streets of London. After the incident at the pie shop, Sweeney Todd wasn't sure what was really there anymore, or what he was imagining. Was this some messed up version of hell?

At this point, he neither knew or cared.

What hurt him the most was pretending that everything hadn't happened in the first place. _No_, it hadn't happened at all, had it? He didn't kill Lucy, he never pushed Eleanor Lovett into her own furnace, and Tobias Ragg certainly never killed him... so then what was this all about?

__

Ah Yes.

Everything was so wrong for him now... no purpose left to be alive. So then why was he still breathing?

Someone must have **really** hated him somewhere else.

But at this point he didn't care. All he wanted was to get away... far away from London, if possible at all. He needed to be somewhere else for awhile... but where could he escape to?

He wasn't so sure _escaping_ was possible at this point.

"That blasted woman has caused me too much trouble for too long." He gritted his teeth when her mind flashed through his face.

It was impossible to escape her even when she wasn't around.

"Dammit just leave me the hell alone!" He hadn't realized he'd yelled it so loud... but he noticed the people on the busy street were ignoring him. Couldn't they see his angry face? Was no one in this blasted city alive anymore!?

But then it it hit him. The only person he'd talked to since he had come back was Eleanor...

So if no one else could see him, why could she?

The answer was simple: they were both ghosts... both dead.

And someone wanted them together even after death.

But he was going to make sure something like that never happened... even if it never killed him.

* * *

**End Note: **_I know it's really short, but the first few chapters will be. Since 'Twas All But A Lie' is going on longer than expected, this might be updated less because that is my main story so yeah. But after that one is done, this is my main priority. Reviews make me happy and make me WANT to update regardless. If no one likes this, I'll delete it. _


	3. Forgotten

**Authors Note: **_Umm yeah. This chapter makes Eleanor kind of insane. But I like how it turned out. I hope you do too._

**Disclaimer: **_The Baker and The Barber aren't mine_

**_Lacrymosa._**

* * *

__

"Dammit just leave me the hell alone!" He hadn't realized he'd yelled it so loud... but he noticed the people on the busy street were ignoring him. Couldn't they see his angry face? Was no one in this blasted city alive anymore!?

But then it it hit him. The only person he'd talked to since he had come back was Eleanor...

So if no one else could see him, why could she?

The answer was simple: they were both ghosts... both dead.

And someone wanted them together even after death.

But he was going to make sure something like that never happened... even if it never killed him.

* * *

She had decided to move away from the stench of blood in her basement, and explore the barber's old room. She figured he wasn't going to come back anytime soon, and he wouldn't care if he never wanted to see her again.

She walked into the shop and was startled to see dried blood covering every inch of the window, the chair, and most of the floor. _The Judge's_. She knew instantly. He had gone a little overboard with his dramatics, but then again, Sweeney Todd was quite the dramatic revenge seeking... mentally unstable person.

"This place is a mess!" She mumbled, looking around the room, trying to spot something unusual.

Although a room covered in blood was unusual enough.

Then she spotted it; the picture of Lucy and Johanna, sitting beside his razor case, bloodstains across the glass cover of their faces.

"'E left it 'ere?" She stared at the picture in disbelief. He couldn't really be going away forever, because he had left his prized razors _and_ his picture of his most precious family behind. "Did 'e lie ter me?"

__

'Wouldn't be the first time,'

The voice in the back of her mind rang. 

"Shut up." She spat, turning away from the photo, unease filling her stomach. "Mr. Todd would neva' abandon me fer real."

__

'E 'ates yeh.

She clawed at her ear, begging them to stop this nonsense from coming to them. Yet as she clawed, and felt the blood begin to seep into her fingers, she felt no pain. Nothing. It was emptiness; and it scared her.

"I can't feel a damn thing." She whispered, staring at the blood on her fingernails.

She was beginning to think she was losing her mind, but she chuckled at the thought. She knew she had lost it long ago... when Sweeney Todd had first entered her shop, when she had handed him the razors, knowing his intentions. Yet she herself also was not only an accomplice, but a true criminal herself. Baking people into pies to get rid of his evidence. The accomplice who baked people into pies.

Where had that gotten her in the end?

Ah yes, thrown into an oven.

"But 'e didn' mean it!" She yelled at herself, falling to her knees. "'E didn'-"

__

Stop lyin' ter yerself, yeh fool. 'E neva loved yeh, an' 'e neva will.

"Stop it!" She screamed, pounding on the wooden floor. "Stop it!"

__

The truth 'urts, don' it, Eleanor?

"No..." She whispered.

__

Now yer all alone. No one wants ter 'ave anythin' to do with yeh...

The voice was growing colder and colder... it hated her as much as she hated herself.

__

I am yeh, yeh silly twit.

Her anger bubbled more at herself as she attempted to stand, her hands sore from beating them off of the floor. Eleanor knew she must be going crazy... in this fate worse than hell. She was alone in the world... and the one man she wanted to see her as someone other than an accomplice never wanted to see her face again.

There was nothing to live for anymore.

And yet here she was, stuck in this wretched body for the rest of eternity.

* * *

Sweeney growled in frustration as he waved his hand in front of the old man's face. He was speaking to an older gentleman in front of him, oblivious to Sweeney's hand flailing in front of his face.

"This is so frustrating." He mumbled, pushing himself away from the man.

He brushed his shoulder against the man when he walked by, and felt himself being pulled backwards away from his destination; far from here.

"Scuse' me sir. I believe you just rammed into me." The man he had been standing in front of mumbled.

"Sorry." Sweeney grumbled, pulling from the man's grip. So they could see him if he had _contact_ with them.

It was confusing, the whole ordeal... but none of that mattered... he just wanted to leave this place now, no matter where he had to go.

"Even if I have to travel around the whole blasted world, I will." And with that, Sweeney Todd was gone from everyone's sight... into a place no one would ever find him again.

And Eleanor was still beating herself up over him; and continued for well over 160 years.

* * *

**End Note: **_Reviews are looooooove. There is a time skip because I can't write the years in between, but I will explain in the next chapter better. :D Kay?_


	4. Chicken Pot Pies

**Authors Note: **_Less insane chapter! It's more humorous than the last chapter... ahhaaha. I love this chapter. It's long too. :D ENJOY._

**Disclaimer: **_The Baker and The Barber aren't mine_

* * *

__

He brushed his shoulder against the man when he walked by, and felt himself being pulled backwards away from his destination; far from here.

"Scuse' me sir. I believe you just rammed into me." The man he had been standing in front of mumbled.

"Sorry." Sweeney grumbled, pulling from the man's grip. So they could see him if he had contact with them.

It was confusing, the whole ordeal... but none of that mattered... he just wanted to leave this place now, no matter where he had to go.

"Even if I have to travel around the whole blasted world, I will." And with that, Sweeney Todd was gone from everyone's sight... into a place no one would ever find him again.

And Eleanor was still beating herself up over him; and continued for well over 160 years.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eternity seemed to pass for Eleanor Lovett. Times changed, and quite frankly, so had she. She was no longer wearing those blasted dresses that made her bosom almost pop out, and she certainly was no longer a baker. No, she had stopped that long ago, when she still had lived in London. But now, she lived in The United States of America, a funny little country, that had more "freedom" than the rest. Whatever that meant, she still wasn't sure. She had figured long ago to forget the funny barber she had onced loved, and stopped searching for him. A new life seemed to be in store for her since then.

Of course, her speech hadn't improved much.

"Bloody 'ell. Wot in the world is that?" She said, disgust in her voice as she stared at the deformed pie in the microwave.

"Wow, Eleanor, you've never tasted a chicken-pot pie?" The voice was husky, and she liked the way he teased her about her little knowledge.

"O' course not. We never 'ad anything like this in London." She watched the pie rotate around in the black box. It mezmerized her how much technology had advanced over the years.

_2:47 seconds._

"You must have lived in a secluded London home." The man grinned and began massaging her shoulders lightly.

His name was Brent, and he was her co-worker. Tall and lean, light haired, with gorgeous ocean blue eyes... he was her rock. He was her everything right now. It had been well over two months since they had started to date, but she was the happiest she could have ever been.

"Eleanor." He breathed down her neck, continuing his massage. "Does watching the microwave really amaze you that much?"

She nodded and smiled. "O' course."

_1:46_ seconds.

He ignored her reply and pressed his lips onto her neck softly.

Now he knew her bounderies... although she had lived well over 100 years, she was still a virgin, and planned keeping that way until she was married. He had tried to push her bounderies before, and it had ended up with him kicked out onto the streets for a week... so she hoped he got the point the first time.

"Nellie, you're not going to kick me out this time, are you?" She hated when he called her Nellie. That nickname had already been reserved for someone else.

"If yeh keep annoyin' me, yeh." She whispered pulling away.

He tugged her back, and she could feel a hard lump hit her backside. A snarl formed across her lips as she turned to face him.

"Come on." He kissed her softly, but she pushed him away, anger across her features.

"Dammit Brent, geh out o' 'ere." He looked at her, seeing if she was serious, and realized she was beyond angry. "An' this time, don' come back."

He slammed the door shut on his way out.

_There went **another** one._

She didn't have time to care anyway, because there were only _45_ seconds left on the microwave screen... and she had to see the finish...

* * *

The rest of her day passed with ease. After she had taken a bite of that pie (so much more disgusting than anything **she** had ever baked...) she had decided to go out shopping. Something girls like her were supposed enjoy.

"I need ter buy meself a brand new pair o' 'eels fer work." She whispered, walking towards the shoe store. _Payless_ was written across the front of the building. But before she walked inside, she realized, with a funny feeling, there was a barber shop beside it. She chuckled, seeing the electric razors going across the man in the chairs neck. "Tha' is not a real shave."

The gleaming silver shone bright in her mind, and for the first time in well over 100 years, she imagined Sweeney Todd in her mind again.

"'E was the best barber there ever was." She whispered with a smile. "But 'e's long gone."

A chuckle escaped her lips as she decidedly went into the store for her heels.

* * *

Sweeney Todd huffed in disappointment of himself. He didn't understand these blasted electric razors. All he wanted was to shave a man's face with his old one, the one he had kept all these years; but he recalled the last time he whipped it out in a barber shop, it caused him to be dragged off to the police station for questioning. It seemed like carrying sharp pointed objects on your belt wasn't welcome in this society.

Though that didn't stop him.

"These people are insane." He mumbled, toying with the infernal contraption.

He had bought it just to see if he could actually use the damned thing... and it hadn't done much of anything. He could still see scruffles under his chin and splotches of them across his neck.

"I give up." He slammed it onto the bathroom sink and grasped his friend at his side. "Now then."

As he pulled it out and stared at it in all it's glory, he felt a smile form across his lips. He lathered shaving cream across his face and with great satisfaction, shaved the scruffles away with the gleaming silver razor.

"Much better." He wiped the excess cream away and examined his shaved face in the mirror. "I think I'm presentable to go and find a shop to open up."

This was a difficult task... seeing as how to speak to anyone, he had to manage to _touch_ them first. Too much hassle to live a normal life.

He sighed, pulling a light jacket over his bare arms. Winter in New York was too frigid to not wear a jacket.

"Bloody hell." He muttered as he closed the door to his apartment. He hadn't bothered to look up when he began walking, and that was when he felt a tinier frame collide with his. He felt pain take over his body for a brief moment after their contact... in his throat. He brushed it off as being from their collide. Sweeney managed to mumble an apology before helping her pick up her fallen shopping bags. Her **_seven_ shopping bags.**

"Sorry." She whispered, pain soft in her voice. "I just moved in 'ere. I needed ter get some new shoes an' all before I go off ter work tomorrow."

Sweeney stopped picking up the bags at the sound of her voice. It was better than the last time he had heard her speak, but it was still as thick and annoying as ever.

"Why'd yeh stop-" She managed to mumbled before looking up at him with a smile.

Both of them dropped the bags to the floor in horror.

"_Eleanor_." He hissed, staring at her with a softer venom in his eyes.

"Sweeney Todd!" She jumped back, not believing her eyes.

"Shh." He hushed her with a warm finger. "Get your bags inside and come over to my room."

She nodded and rushed into her room, dropping the bags right in the doorway. "Alright, let's go."

He rolled his eyes and ushered her in. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been livin' 'ere in the city for about three years. I jus' moved into this apartment a few days ago." Eleanor whispered, feeling her heart thump in her chest. "I'm sorry if I 'urt yeh when we bumped into each other."

"I's alright. It was worse last time." Silence followed his statement and he felt his eyes begin to wander from her face down her body.

It was strange, seeing her in something other than those blasted dresses... but she looked nice. A dark blue sweater stretched across her chest, and a simple pair of jeans covered her legs. Her shoes were simplicit too, sneakers. Something he had never imagined her wearing. She must have been staring at him too, because she smiled when he reached her eyes again.

"Yeh look so different." She whispered, staring at him lightly.

"So do you."

Silence again.

"Um, Mr. T?" She asked, and he cringed.

"Yes?"

"Do yeh still 'ate me..."

He pondered for a moment, but smiled lightly. "What do you think Eleanor?"

She sighed and stood, turning away from him. "I knew yeh'd never forgive me. I knew it the night yeh left."

Sweeney opened his mouth to protest but she shook her head lightly. "I's okay. I bet lots o' ladies 'ave been dyin' ter come after yeh over the years."

She opened the door and without a second glance, returned to her apartment.

"Only one Eleanor... you just didn't know I was paying attention." He whispered, brushing a pale hand through his dark hair.

* * *

**End Note: **_Wow... this was longer than I thought. I like some of the comments in here if you catch them. I hate chicken pot pies... yech. Hah. Reviews are love._


	5. Oh Me, Oh My!

**Authors Note: **_I am so glad you guys like this story! But I really want to clarify something... I had this idea AWHILE ago, before I read 'Passing Strange', and I PROMISE I am not trying to steal anything from it. I know the immortality and the recent year is the same kind of, but I promise I am not trying to steal her story in any way, shape, or form. I **promise**. 'Passing Strange' is an AMAZING Sweeney Todd fic, and in fact, one of my favorites. I just hope she understands that. I just wanted to clarify that for everyone. :D Oh and by the way... any suggestions for their age? I can't really figure out how old they were... So help me out, Okay?_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the wonders of Sweeney Todd._

* * *

__

"Do yeh still 'ate me..."

He pondered for a moment, but smiled lightly. "What do you think Eleanor?"

She sighed and stood, turning away from him. "I knew yeh'd never forgive me. I knew it the night yeh left."

Sweeney opened his mouth to protest but she shook her head lightly. "I's okay. I bet lots o' ladies 'ave been dyin' ter come after yeh over the years."

She opened the door and without a second glance, returned to her apartment.

"Only one Eleanor... you just didn't know I was paying attention." He whispered, brushing a pale hand through his dark hair.

* * *

She couldn't believe she had just seen him. Sweeney Todd was living in the same building with her, and she hadn't even realized it.

As she walked past the dropped bags of shoes, she felt her stomach churn. He was living in the room freaking _across _from her now. It seemed whatever force wanted them close to each other, was getting their wish.

"Bloody 'ell, I don't want ter be anywhere near 'im!" She yelled in frustration.

She had lived 162 years without him already... and she had been sure she could do it another few.

Yet she knew somewhere deep inside of herself, that yearning love still burned for him; and it made her sick.

__

'E tried ter kill yeh.

"I know." That inner turmoil was trying to regain her sanity again.

__

All 'e wants is revenge fer 'is precious Lucy.'

"I know, I know." She whispered, covering her head with her arms. "Please just stop..."

__

Not gonna 'appen, Lovett.

****

Bang. Bang. Bang.

It was loud knocking, and it scared her out of her state of insanity for the moment.

"'Ho is it?" She asked, standing up, attempting to regain her composure.

"It's me." Sweeney's gruff voice mumbled.

"Wot do yeh want?" She asked, opening the door.

"I want to talk with you." He said, letting himself in.

"About wot? 'Ow much you want ter kill me?" She paused. "I already know that much."

"Look, Eleanor, you didn't let me finish what I was saying in there." Sweeney avoided her eyes and she watched him carefully. "I don't hate you anymore."

"Yeh're such a liar." She spat out. "I lied to yeh about yer Lucy. She was yer life and yeh ended up murderin' 'er."

"Yes that much was true, but I promise I am not lying about this."

"Get out of me apartment, Mr. Todd." She pointed a finger towards the door but he didn't move.

"I suppose I'm 162 years late, hm?" He tried to laugh, but it was caught in his throat, pushed down by the disappointment.

Then he turned to leave.

"Mr. Todd-" She managed to say. "Why are yeh tellin' me this now?"

"Because I didn't get to before I killed you." He hung his head. "I never hated you."

"Not until yeh killed Lucy..." Eleanor whispered.

"My anger got the best of me." He folded his arms across his chest. "But I don't have that problem anymore. I took anger management classes."

She stared at him, trying to hold back a laugh. "Anger management? I find that kind of funny, Mr. T. I mean yeh, taking a class on yeh're anger? How many people's throats did yeh slit before yeh got over yer obsession?"

Sweeney froze, anger rising in his stomach. He hated to think of his past and all the people he had murdered... it made him sick. She didn't know anything about him anymore. She didn't know that he had changed.

"Shut up." He spat, glaring at her. "You know nothing about me anymore Eleanor. You shouldn't assume anything."

"Still as stingy as ever, hm?" She stuck her tongue out at him. "And if I don't shut up, wot are yeh going ter do ter me? Slit my throat?"

Familiarity rushed through her blood as he grabbed her by the neck and pushed her back against the wall. She gasped for air and closed her eyes as she felt something sharp touch her neck. There was his razor, his single gleaming razor pressed softly against her neck.

"Yeh wouldn't." She said, fear rushing into her face.

"You're right, I wouldn't. If it wasn't you." He pressed the blade closer to her throat. "You know, Eleanor, I was trying to be nice to you. I haven't forgotten Lucy, but I have moved on."

"Liar." She hissed.

"I've been with many women, as you presumed, but none satisfied me to my liking." He whispered, his hot breath falling on her face. "You should be grateful I still have pity for you."

He pushed himself away from her and clipped the razor back to his side.

Eleanor felt her stomach churn with butterflies as he walked away from her.

"Don't assume things anymore, Eleanor. It might not end too well next time." This time, he let out a laugh. "Next time it won't be an oven I'll throw you into; I'll make sure it's much smaller."

He closed the door shut behind him and Eleanor huffed in disappointment.

"I can never keep me damn mouth shut." She whispered, rubbining her neck, feeling the slight warmth of where his fingers had been. "And I really did want him ter stay too."

* * *

Sweeney and Eleanor had managed to avoid each other for the next few days. She went off to work and he stayed cooped up in his room. It disgusted him to be so afraid to see her again, but he had every reason in the world not to. Everytime he saw her face, all he could picture was the woman who had cared so much about him; the one who did anything he asked.

Now that woman hated his _guts_ and he didn't blame her one bit.

"I have got to control my temper better around her." He whispered, replaying the scene in her apartment. "I can't just grip her neck and threaten her."

He layed his head back on the couch and sighed lightly.

__

'And it didn't help she looked so damn good either.'

His own thoughs shocked him for a moment. Him finding Eleanor Lovett... attractive? Preposterous. He could never see her that way. She was his friend... if even. But he couldn't deny the slight attraction to her... even the one he had had when he was a murderer.

"This is so wrong." He mumbled, holding his head in his hands. "I can't look at her like this-"

****

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Who is it?" He cried out, too loud.

"I's me." Eleanor's flowery voice rang through the door.

"What do you want?" He asked, not bothering to get up.

"I want ter talk ter yeh." She mumbled, and he gave up, and opened the door for her.

"_What_." He hissed with a little too much poison.

"About yesterday, I was thinking..." She twiddled her thumbs and shyly smiled. "Maybe we could just hang out? I mean, you spent lots o' days in me shop, and I was wondering if yeh'd like ter come and work in me shop."

"I can't bake Eleanor." He stated. It was a fact... last time he had tried to make a pie, it had blown up the oven... and burnt his old house down.

"I'm not a baker anymore silly." She handed him a piece of paper, scratched onto it, her small writing in the form of an address. "Come to me shop today at 1:00. I'm on me lunch break and decided ter pay yeh a visit. Promise me yeh'll come?"

He looked at the address and nodded slightly.

She left without another word.

* * *

When he had finally gotten himself showered, dressed, and out of the house, he realized he was twenty minutes late. So, in hopes that she would let him live, he rushed to a cab and got himself dropped off at her shop.

It took him a moment to read the giant sign without falling backwards. It was so tacky... so cheesey, but so _her_, that he coulldn't help but laugh.

__

She had become a hairdresser, and she wanted him for a barber.

**_You Gotta Lovett!_**

It was written in big letters across the front of the store, with a small pair of scissors making the exclamation point.

He laughed because he knew now what business she was in, or in fact owned.

* * *

**End Note: **_This was long too... wow. I'm just chock full of long chapters. HAHAHAHAHA. This was cheesey and yet funny... Bwahahaha. Reviews are love._


	6. Applications And Realizations

**Authors Note: **_I'm not exactly sure who to make controlling their fate... it's uncomfortable for me to come up with something... I don't think God would pick to keep them alive... plus I wouldn't want to write something like that. I don't want to insult him. :S So help me! Pleassssse!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the wonders of Sweeney Todd._

* * *

_When he had finally gotten himself showered, dressed, and out of the house, he realized he was twenty minutes late. So, in hopes that she would let him live, he rushed to a cab and got himself dropped off at her shop._

_It took him a moment to read the giant sign without falling backwards. It was so tacky... so cheesey, but so her, that he coulldn't help but laugh.She had become a hairdresser, and she wanted him for a barber._

**_You Gotta Lovett!_**

_It was written in big letters across the front of the store, with a small pair of scissors making the exclamation point._

_He laughed because he knew now what business she was in, or in fact owned._

* * *

Eleanor had been waiting for him to come to the shop for far too long, and it was aggrivating her immensley. She wasn't a very patient woman. But then her eyes lit up as she watched his expression the moment he saw the sign out front. He had to understand what she was asking... right?

He didn't hesitate to enter.

"Welcome sir, can I assist you with something?" A petite blond haired girl said with a smile.

"I'm here for Eleanor." He stated.

The girl cocked her head to the side and frowned. "Mrs. Lovett is currentley unavailable-"

"Oy, Trixie, didn't I tell yeh ter leave me personal customers alone?" He heard Eleanor speak from somewhere behind him.

He turned, and felt his face grow warm as she smiled lightly at him. She was in a thigh length skirt, simple and black, with a soft white blouse covering her chest, but exposing enough to where he breasts were peaking out, tempting him lightly. She eyed him uneasily as he felt his face grow hotter.

"Hello Mr. Todd, yeh're a lil late." She tugged at one of her curls and sighed. "Damn persistent messed up piece o' crap, 'air."

"It took me a few minutes to prepare myself. Now what do you need from me Eleanor? I hope you're not asking for my services..." He managed to mumble out.

"Should I get an application?" Trixie asked, her eyes shifting up and down Sweeney's body.

"Yes love," Eleanor whispered. "Mr. T, I want you to become a barber 'ere. I 'ave a place above me shop, that you can shave people."

"I don't want to use those blasted electric things." He muttered, looking down at his belt where his razor was hidden.

She eyed it as well. "Yeh can use yer old one, seein' as 'ow it's goin' ter be yeh're shop."

"I don't think this is a good idea." Sweeney said as Trixie brought him his application.

"Jus' fill it out ter work fer me. Yeh can use me shop, and it will be yers, but you will technically work fer me." She smiled, handing him a pen. "Seats are over there."

He sighed, giving in.

As he sat down, looking at the first question, he sighed in defeat.

__

First name. Last name. Date of birth. Social Security Number. Phone number. Address. Sex. Place of last employment.

He sighed, signing in his name one letter after another. Then came the birthdate...

"Shoul' I really put 1807?" He sighed, calculating the years back in his head. "Alright, October 17th, 1969."

"Yeh're really going ter lie about yer true age?" Eleanor asked with a whisper.

He narrowed his eyes with a frown. "I doubt people will believe I am 201 years old."

"Yeh still look good." She said with a laugh. "Come on, 'urry up."

Sweeney rolled his eyes and finished the paperwork, making things up as he went. The only person who was going to see it anyways was Eleanor right?

* * *

Later on that day, after she had showed him his shop and got him all the supplies he needed, the two of them sat down in his living room eating McDonald's. He had never understood the purpose of a burger until he'd tried one... then he was addicted.

"What do they put in these to make me want to eat fifty at a time?" He asked, eyeing the melted cheese at the edges of the bun.

"I dunno." She munched on a french fry and tugged at her hair. "But these are mighty damn good too."

Sweeney smiled, trying to keep his gaze away from her body. Lately he had been having too many troubles looking at her, because now she wore low-cut tops that were as bad as her bloody dresses that she had worn all those years ago.

He knew it was wrong to look at her like this, but it felt too good.

"Mr. T?" She asked, staring over at him. "Wot's wrong?"

"This is just awkward. Yesterday we fought and here we are today, acting like good friends."

"I know. I know I shoul' 'ate yeh fer throwin' me inter an oven, but I don't." She reached over to touch his hand but drew back when she felt flames lick her hand. "An' we can't even touch each other because of the damn pain."

"I don't even know why I was given' another chance to live." Sweeney muttered. "I don't deserve kindess like this."

"Neither do I." She mumbled. "But we 'ave this second chance, and we 'ave to make the best of it."

Sweeney smiled over at her, feeling his heart thud uneasily in his chest. He and Eleanor were friends, but could anything come between two people who were really dead? Especially ones who couldn't touch each other. He didn't know, but he was all too willing to find out.

* * *

**End Note: **_These chapters are quite long... sorry for the delay. Babysitting... Ha. Reviews are love._


	7. What A Bloody Mess He's In

**Authors Note: **_Sorrrrrry this took so long. :D I haven't had internet for awhile, but I have had this finished. I also have the next chapter almost done... So enpugh of me, read on!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the wonders of Sweeney Todd._

* * *

"_Mr. T?" She asked, staring over at him. "Wot's wrong?"_

_"This is just awkward. Yesterday we fought and here we are today, acting like good friends."_

_"I know. I know I shoul' 'ate yeh fer throwin' me inter an oven, but I don't." She reached over to touch his hand but drew back when she felt flames lick her hand. "An' we can't even touch each other because of the damn pain."_

_"I don't even know why I was given' another chance to live." Sweeney muttered. "I don't deserve kindess like this."_

_"Neither do I." She mumbled. "But we 'ave this second chance, and we 'ave to make the best of it."_

_Sweeney smiled over at her, feeling his heart thud uneasily in his chest. He and Eleanor were friends, but could anything come between two people who were really dead? Especially ones who couldn't touch each other. He didn't know, but he was all too willing to find out._

* * *

As his business began and expanded, Sweeney realized all too much, with all the gentlemen he had been drawing in, that every one of them ogled Mrs. Lovett. He didn't understand why it bothered him so much, but the fact of the matter was that it did... **terribley**.

It took every ounce of self control to **not** slit their tender throats open.

"What is wrong with me?" He muttered, wiping the shaving cream off of the gleaming silver blade in his hand.

_Love, idiot._

"Blasted voice," Sweeney muttered, clipping the razor back to his belt. "You're wrong. I don't love her... she was just my bloody accomplice."

_And part-time lover..._

"In your dreams." Sweeney spat.

_Well seeing as how my dreams are yours..._

Sweeney slammed the door shut to his shop and sulked his way down to Eleanor's salon.

"Well wot's wrong with yeh today Mr. T?" She asked the moment she saw him.

'I was just arguing with myself about my feelings for you.' He mumbled to himself. "Headache."

"Lemme' get yeh an aspirin."

"No it's alright. It's just been a long day." He paused. "I need a shower, so I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

"Al-" Before she finished, he had already hurried out the door without a second glance. "Righ'."

* * *

He had hurried too quickly from the shop, obviously letting her know something was wrong, and it angered him. She would bother him all night until he told her... much like she had all those years ago."Mr. T, you gotta' leave this all behind yeh now. She's gone. Life is for the alive my dear-"

"That it is Eleanor." He whispered, unlocking the door to his apartment.

He dropped his jacket onto the floor and removed his shoes, sighing lightly. He hated everything about the era; all the technology he had to get used to, all those blasted women who looked like the old prostitutes on the streets of London, and especially the pies. The different flavors made over the years made him even more cautious to eat them... something about being afraid of finding residue of human left in them or what-not.

Sweeney was about to give in to the comfort of his couch when a knock came suddenley to the door, taking away the comfort he had just felt.Eleanor.

And yet as he opened the door, his high hopes of it being her dropped in an instant when a boisterous young woman smiled at him lightly, yet he saw he confusion when she saw no one there.

"Hello?" She asked, and he made sure to brush ever so lightly against her arm, whereas she could now see him clearly.

"Oh, hello, I'm Bailey Nox. I just moved in next door." She smiled shyly. "I've tried to greet all the rest of the neighbors, but no one else seems to be home..."

"It's alright." Sweeney muttered, extending and arm. "I'm Sweeney Todd."

"Are you foreign?" Bailey asked, taking his hand and shaking it lightly.

"I was born in London." Sweeney answered truthfully. He didn't need to say how long ago... right? "Now, why exactly were you trying to greet all of the neighbors?"

"I wanted to give them some wine I bought today as a "hello" gift, I suppose... but since they aren't here I don't know what to do with it all." The girl pouted her lips and Sweeney sucked in a deep breath. As tempting as she was... he couldn't...

"I prefer gin."

"Oh I have that too!" She held up a large brown bottle and smiled.

Sweeney had decided at that moment, to give into the temptation before him.

All for a bloody bottle of **gin.**

* * *

Eleanor was worried. Even when she arrived home, she couldn't sleep, not without first talking to Sweeney. But as she opened her door and walked towards his, she had wished at that moment, that she hadn't.

"Ooh Mr. Todd!" It was a girl's voice, and a girl, that couldn't be more than twenty-five or so.

"Humph." She heard Sweeney grunt, and her face flushed red.

Too many times had she wanted to have his name slip from her lips like that; too many times had she wished she could spend a night in his bed; and here he was with some whore, right across from her room...

"That's enough love, I can't take anymore to drink." Sweeney muttered.

"But we have another full bottle of gin!" The girl squealed lightly.

"Gin." The word was like venom from her lips as she knocked on the door, only to come face to face with the flushed blond.

"Who are you?" The girl asked, alcohol rolling from her lips.

"Funny, I was about ter ask **yeh** that." Eleanor growled, pushing past the girl. "Mr. Todd!"

He was sitting in the middle of the floor, the bottle of gin in one hand, and in the other, the girls somewhat lacy bra.

"Mrs. Lovett?" He asked, squinting.

She didn't hesitate to walk over to him. In fact, she was all too ready to beat the daylights out of him; instead she smacked her pale hand across his face, letting tears splotch her eyes.

"An' 'ere I wos all worried over nothin'!" She yelled, turning away, feeling the fire sting in her hand. "I 'ate yeh Mr. T."

With that, she charged out of the room, leaving a very drunk and confused Sweeney Todd behind her.

* * *

**End Note: **_Once again, I am sorry for the wait. Please Review! Chapter 8 is almost finished!_


	8. Arguments? Or Possible Confessions?

Authors Note:_ Told you I had it almost done. This is my favorite so far :D Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the wonders of Sweeney Todd._

* * *

__

"Funny, I was about ter ask **yeh** that." Eleanor growled, pushing past the girl. "Mr. Todd!"

He was sitting in the middle of the floor, the bottle of gin in one hand, and in the other, the girls somewhat lacy bra.

"Mrs. Lovett?" He asked, squinting.

She didn't hesitate to walk over to him. In fact, she was all too ready to beat the daylights out of him; instead she smacked her pale hand across his face, letting tears splotch her eyes.

"An' 'ere I wos all worried over nothin'!" She yelled, turning away, feeling the fire sting in her hand. "I 'ate yeh Mr. T."

With that, she charged out of the room, leaving a very drunk and confused Sweeney Todd behind her.

* * *

Sweeney awoke with his head in someone's lap. He wasn't sure where he was, but he was _definentley _sure that he was drunk beyond belief. Or **had been**.

"Ow, my head." He pulled his hand up to his face, and felt his stomach lurch as he saw a lacy bra fall from it. "What the hell?"

"Mmm." The person whom he was laying his head on was waking. "Mr. Todd?"

"Who are you?" Sweeney asked, squinting his eyes.

"It's me, Bailey." She smiled down at him. "Last night was fun."

Horror crept across his face as the memories from last night replayed in his head...

_'There had been gin... I remember that much-' _Then images flashed through his mind, ones that were of Bailey's oversized chest pushed in his face as he removed her lacy bra. _'Oh hell, what have I gotten myself into...'_

Then he remembered Eleanor's face as Bailey opened the door. And then he remembered being smacked in the face.

__

"An' 'ere I wos all worried over nothin'!" She yelled, turning away, feeling the fire sting in her hand. "I 'ate yeh Mr. T."

"Oh no!" He jumped up, watching Bailey's confusion flash across her face. "Get out."

"Bu-" But he pointed an angry finger towards the door.

"You got me drunk, and I ended up fooling around with you. You're lucky it didn't go far." He spat, venom in his words. "Get out. You ruined something I already had with someone."

Bailey gathered her bra from the floor and pulled her jacket around her naked chest. "I really did have fun last night Mr. Todd. If you ever want to go all the way..."

Sweeney said nothing, but turned away as she left. "Eleanor, what have I done?"

* * *

Eleanor frowned as the time for Sweeney to open his shop arrived. She was angry, more angry than she had been since he had thrown her into the oven, and it made her sick. Everything had been fine with them, and then he had to go an ruin _everything_.

"Hello, Eleanor." She heard his voice, but she hadn't heard him enter.

"Wot do _yeh_ want?" She spat, not bothering to turn around to face him.

"To apologize, for what happened last night." He said in a low voice. "That girl is our new neighbor, and she, well, she brought **gin **over... and I can't refuse some good alchol you know..."

"So that's an excuse for sleeping with 'er!?" She yelled.

A few of her co-workers and assistants turned and stared at the two of them, mouths open wide.

"What are you looking at?" Sweeney hissed and they turned abruptly back to their work. "I did not sleep with her."

"Sure looked like it ter me."

"I was drunk and we merely, _fooled_ around a bit. What I don't understand is why you're so upset with me. We're not together Eleanor, we never have been! You don't control what I do with other women."

"You don't know wot it's like ter see yeh with another woman, Mr. Todd." Eleanor felt hot tears sting her eyes. "Yeh know damn well I've loved yeh since that day yeh entered me house ter rent with Lucy!"

"But I've never-" He couldn't even bring himself to say he never loved her, because he would only be _lying_ to himself more. "I can't Eleanor, and you know that."

"Yeh coul' if yeh really wanted ter Benjamin." Before she had realized it, she had spoken his name... for the first time in years.

"_What did you just call me_?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I bloody called yeh Benjamin! It was once yer real name!" She turned around and faced him, the tears rolling down her cheeks. "I loved yeh as Benjamin Barker and I love yeh as Sweeney Todd... but that 'as never been enough fer yeh."

Sweeney stared at her, watching the tears speckle her eyes and down her delicate cheeks. He wanted to pull her into his arms and tell her everything was alright, he wanted to tell her he loved her so much that it hurt, and he wanted to live the life she had always wanted with her. **He wanted.**

__

But he couldn't.

He couldn't even touch her, caress her softly, without the pain from that day overtaking both of them. He could never kiss those lips that had yelled at him over and over again, scolding him like a child... he could never have Eleanor Lovett.

And it sucked.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore Eleanor." He turned away, feeling his heart thump in his chest. "I need to leave. We can't be together the way you want to be."

"Because we can't bloody touch each other?" Eleanor pleaded. "All I ever wanted to do was share something special with you Mr. T..."

"We do share something special Eleanor." He smiled, and she choked for air at the beauty of it. "We share a bond so powerful that we can't stay away from each other."

Still smiling, he turned away and walked back out the door.

Eleanor knew if she let him leave this time, he wasn't going to come back; he wasn't going to ever want to see her again... and she couldn't live a life without him, not again.

She didn't know why she ran; she was clumsy after all. But as she stumbled out the door and into his back, and pain encased both of them, she didn't care. Pain was worth everything if it meant staying with him. So when he turned, eyes widened at the sight of her, she smiled a smile so large, he gasped.

"Elea-" He managed to stutter through the pain, but she shook her head.

That was when she leaned up and pressed her lips onto his.

* * *

**End Note: **_Chapter nine may be delayed, seeing as how school starts soon... Blehhh Senior year. Not looking forward to senior projects and all that jazz. I hope you guys liked this chapter. It was fun to write :3 Reviews are lovveeeeeeeee._


	9. It Was Always Obvious

**Authors Note:**_ Sorry it's taken me awhile to update... my boyfriend leaves for college soon and I have been spending time with him before he goes. I won't see him for awhile so... yeah. Depressed :S. Anyways, this chapter is interesting, I just hope you like it. It is **decently** long I suppose... Well enough babble... read on!_

**Disclaimer: **_Bailey is my own creation... unfortunatly. Sweeney and the others do not belong to me._

* * *

__

"We do share something special Eleanor." He smiled, and she choked for air at the beauty of it. "We share a bond so powerful that we can't stay away from each other."

Still smiling, he turned away and walked back out the door.

Eleanor knew if she let him leave this time, he wasn't going to come back; he wasn't going to ever want to see her again... and she couldn't live a life without him, not again.

She didn't know why she ran; she was clumsy after all. But as she stumbled out the door and into his back, and pain encased both of them, she didn't care. Pain was worth everything if it meant staying with him. So when he turned, eyes widened at the sight of her, she smiled a smile so large, he gasped.

"Elea-" He managed to stutter through the pain, but she shook her head.

That was when she leaned up and pressed her lips onto his.

* * *

In one quick moment, from the time their lips met, to his sudden realization as to what was happening, Sweeney Todd felt so much pain shoot through his body that he thought he was going to die for a _second_ time. But as quickly as the pain came, it was gone, replaced by a funny feeling in his stomach, something that could only be described as **_happiness_.**

Eleanor was enjoying the feel of his lips on hers so much, that the pain didn't bother her as much as it should have. She was shocked at her own actions, but what shocked her more was when the pain melted away, and she felt her hormones stir.

She pulled away, much against her liking, and stared at him in awe.

"Wot in 'eaven's name just 'appened ter us?" She whispered, staring at his flushed face.

"Did you just _kiss_ me?" He stumbled out, pressing a warm finger to his lips.

"Yeh." She said with a smile. "I figured if I actually showed yeh 'ow I feel, then maybe yeh'd stay with me."

"Did you feel the pain... disappear?" He asked, hoping that he hadn't gone insane.

"Yeh. It was gone 'alfway through our kiss." She felt herself blush at the word. She felt like such a child for being so embarrassed about it, but it was _Sweeney Todd_ she had just kissed after all.

"I don't understand any of this, Eleanor." He held his head and sighed. "We couldn't touch each other five minutes ago, but when you kissed me..."

"Everything changed." She locked her eyes onto his and felt herself smile lightly. "Maybe we're supposed ter be together, Mr. T."

Sweeney didn't answer. He stared at her in awe, noticing small things he hadn't before. The way she nervousley tugged at her skirt, making sure it was covering her enough, and the way she pushed her breasts out provocitively, making him ache to pull her close and have them rubbing against him. But the thoughts were absurd. He loved her, yes, but... thinking about her in this way was too _awkward_.

"Wot are yeh lookin' at Mr. T?" She cocked an eyebrow and smiled lightly. "Yeh're starin' at me weird."

He blushed and pulled his eyes away from her. "Sorry."

"So Mr. T, are yeh goin' ter work today or are yeh goin' ter go 'ome and wait fer me to come over an' visit yeh?" She asked, winking.

"I believe I'm going home Eleanor, because I need to get my thoughts in order." He smiled, and leaned over to her, pressing his lips softly onto hers once more. "And believe me, this will be an ongoing occurence."

With that, he turned away from her and with reluctance, headed home.

* * *

Eleanor couldn't wait to arrive to her apartment after work. She had hurried out all of her employees as quickly as she could when closing time came, and she drove so fast, that she almost ran over _**two** _different cats. But when she stepped into her apartment to change, she felt her stomach overflow with butterflies.

She was nervous as _hell_.

"Wot in the world am I goin' ter wear!?" She huffed, pulling out various outfits.

First she ended up pulling on a simple pair of jeans and sweater, but that was too _ordinary_ for her, so she ended up with a maroon cocktail dress she had bought years ago, but had never worn. It barely covered her thighs and had a slit in the front so low, she could see the tops of her breasts peeking out. But she loved it too much to care. She loved the way it hugged her figure pefectly and showed off every inch of herself that was worth seeing.

She loved how Sweeney Todd was going to react when he saw her in it.

With a smile, she scrunched her curly hair between her fingers and pulled her heels onto her small feet.

"This is goin' ter be fun." She whispered, shutting the lights off in her apartment and closing the door softly.

"Oh wow, I didn't know prostitutes were allowed in nice apartment complexes like these." A sarcastic voice said from somewhere to her right.

Eleanor turned and found herself face to face with Bailey, the girl who had messed around with Mr. Todd. "Funny, I didn' know they let _sluts_ in 'ere either."

"What did you just say to me?" Bailey asked, her eyes narrowed.

Eleanor rolled her eyes, but noticed something odd; Bailey had a startling resemblance to Lucy Barker... Benjamin's wife. "I 'ave an important date ternight, love, I don't 'ave time ter deal with _children_."

"At least I'm not an old hag." Bailey snorted turning away.

Eleanor said nothing, but knocked on the door to Sweeney Todd's room.

In one quick movement, he was there, his eyes glowing as he studied Eleanor and her dress. She could tell lust was beginning to overtake his senses, and she smiled.

"'Ello Mr. Todd." She said.

"Oh, Mr. Todd, I meant to talk to you-" Bailey started from behind her, but Sweeney had already tugged Eleanor inside with a soft growl.

"Dammit." Bailey muttered as the door shut. "He **will** be mine."

Meanwhile, Sweeney was having a hard time regaining his composure. Eleanor had dressed to impress; and it was driving him mad with lust.

"So Eleanor, how h-have you been since work?" He breathed out uneasily. He was nervous.

Eleanor smiled, studying him for a moment before answering. "I 'ad a very good day."

"Why are you dressed like that Eleanor?" Sweeney asked, his composure slipping.

"I figured, you 'aven't seen me in one since tha' day with the oven, so I would show yeh 'ow much my sense of style changed." She stretched her arms over her head and felt his eyes linger on her body. "Why do yeh keep starin' at me?"

"Because I bloody feel like it!" He yelled, blushing. "I can't help it that everything is accentuated with that dress on you."

"Are yeh sayin' I'm attractive?" She was liking the sense of insecurity and vulnarability in him... she could toy with him easier this way.

"Bloody hell, Eleanor." He stood and ruffled a hand through his hair. "Are you trying to torture me?"

"No." She simply stated. "I'm tryin' ter see if yeh're really sure that yeh're stayin' this time."

"Why would I leave?"

"Because yeh haven' forgotten Lucy." Eleanor licked her lips and hung her head. "I wanted yeh ter see me as attractive... and make yeh love me..."

"Eleanor," He let out a soft laugh. "I already do love you. I have for who knows how long."

She looked up at him, tears speckling her eyes. "Are yeh sure yeh love me? After I lied ter yeh?"

He walked over to her and sat beside her, wrapping his arms around her. "Of course Eleanor Lovett. I love you more than anything else... more than anyone else I could have ever have loved! You're an amazing woman, and one I want to spend the rest of forever with."

She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. "I love yeh too Mr. Todd."

He looked down at her and sighed. "Call me Sweeney."

"Alright, Sweeney, my love." She whispered. "But wot are we goin' ter do now?"

Sweeney smiled, this time, a seductive grin. "I have a few ideas, Eleanor."

She smiled as he scooped her into his arms and quickly carried her to the bed.

She was in for one hell of a night.

* * *

**End Note: **_I hope you liked this chapter. School starts the 2nd, so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. But please review. If you want me to update faster, reviewing makes me do it. :D_


	10. Chapter Ten

**Authors Note:**_ I'm depressed. :S Patrick is gone. But I did happen to get this chapter done on 3 hours of sleep, so I hope it doesn't suck. :D_

**Disclaimer: **_Bailey. Yech is mine._

* * *

_She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. "I love yeh too Mr. Todd."_

_He looked down at her and sighed. "Call me Sweeney."_

_"Alright, Sweeney, my love." She whispered. "But wot are we goin' ter do now?"_

_Sweeney smiled, this time, a seductive grin. "I have a few ideas, Eleanor."_

_She smiled as he scooped her into his arms and quickly carried her to the bed._

_She was in for one hell of a night._

* * *

Eleanor awoke the next morning next to the slumbering form of Sweeney Todd. She couldn't remember for a moment, whether she had been drunk or not, but then the memories flooded her mind from last night.

It had started with him carrying her to bed, and went on from there. Kisses, tearing clothes, and then... she had witnessed it; his unclothed _perfection_. And then they had been such a glorious person as one, he was a part of her, she a part of him, and everything was complete to her now. She had finally reached the final stage next to marriage with him.

"Mn." She heard him move beside her and she turned to face him.

"Mornin' love." She whispered in his ear, not knowing whether he was aware of whom he was with or not.

He moaned out a loud sound and pulled the pillow he had been using over his ears. "I'm not getting up, Eleanor."

So he _**did**_ know who she was after all.

"So are we official now, or wot?" She asked, stretching her arms over her head.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his voice muffled through the pillowcase.

"Well, are yeh goin' ter go after tha' lil slut down the 'all, or are yeh goin' ter stay with me?" Eleanor, pulled the blanket over her chest and smiled sadly. "I want yeh all to meself, love."

He pulled his head out from under the pillow and eyed her suspiciousley. "Why do you want me all to yourself?"

"Because I love yeh. Bugger, 'ow many times do I 'ave ter tell yeh that before yeh get it through yeh're thick skull?" She tossed her pillow at him playfully.

"I love you too, and I'm not going to go after that, vile woman. She caught me off guard, my pet." He grabbed the pillow and pushed it under his back. "And if you ever want to see this pillow again, you're going to have to come and get it."

Eleanor huffed in frustration, but leapt at him anyway.

She didn't really care about the pillow, all she wanted was another taste of Sweeney Todd.

* * *

Bailey took notice to Sweeney Todd's work schedule, and he began to notice her stalking him. He was creeped out, yet flattered that someone wanted him so much, that they were willing to watch his every boring move during the day.

But he had _boundaries_ now that he and Eleanor had slept together.

He loved her too much to worry about any other woman that was throwing herself at him. But... he felt **nostalgia** whenever he spotted Bailey. He didn't understand why until he stood beside her one day in the elevator, heading up towards there apartments.

"You have blond hair." He stated. "Yellow even."

Bailey smiled at him, twirling a strand in her finger. "Yes I do, Mr. Todd."

"M-my old wife had yellow hair just like you." He muttered as she stepped closer to him.

"Oh?" She toyed with the buttons on his jacket. "Was she _prettier_ than that woman you have now?"

Sweeney froze at the question. Eleanor was beautiful, but on a different level from Lucy. Lucy had been pure and gentle, like a blossom; Eleanor had always been brazen and harsh, but had such a tough exterior it made her **drop-dead** _sexy_.

"Eleanor is my number one. She's amazingly gorgeous." He smiled. "It took me awhile to realize that."

"Really?" He turned to Bailey, noticing the difference in her voice.

It had sounded just like Lucy Barkers.

"What?" Sweeney asked uneasily.

"Ooh, Benny," Lucy's voice whispered. "You're going to be mine."Before he knew what happened, she had him pushed against the wall, her lips locked with his in a forced kiss. He hadn't registered what was happening until the door to the elevator opened to let them off at their floor; Eleanor stood, waiting for him with a towel in hand, but dropped it the moment she saw the scene before her.

"I knew yeh'd go back ter tha' whore." She muttered, tears stinging her eyes.

Sweeney pushed Bailey away from himself and ran over to Nellie. "My pet, I didn't-"

"Save it." She stated, the tears pouring onto her cheeks. "I knew yeh'd always prefer another blond like yer ol' Lucy."

Sweeney was pissed. He knew what Bailey was doing... she was a coniving slut that wanted in his pants... but she was just like Lucy. Sweeney pushed the thought from his mind and he pulled Eleanor towards him before she could even begin to walk away.

"Dammit woman," He muttered, leaning up to kiss her. "I love you. Bailey forces herself on **_me_**."

"I-"

"_Trust me_." Sweeney whispered huskily. "I belong to you, Eleanor Lovett."

She smiled, wrapping her arms around him and tugging him into another kiss.

That was when they both heard it.

Bailey screamed... and everything went dark.

Then Sweeney and Eleanor both caught sight of someone they never thought they would see again.

Tobias Ragg stood there staring at the two of them, his eyes full of agony.

"Wot did you do to me mum?" He simply asked.

Eleanor fainted within seconds.

* * *

**End Note: **_I hate school. HATE. And today was only the 1st day. I can't survive... reviews will make me happy though. Donate to the pity review fund and leave Rikku some lovee. :D_


	11. Impossible Women And Ignorant Men

**Author's Note: **_Finallllly. Sorry for the wait people. I've had writer's block with my fanfics, but yet, I have been able to write in my Book. Yeah, weird. So this is so much shorter than the other chapters, and semi-confusing, but I hope you like it regardless. :D_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Sweeney Todd or Eleanor, Or Toby... Or Lucy. :D_

* * *

_That was when they both heard it._

_Bailey screamed... and everything went dark._

_Then Sweeney and Eleanor both caught sight of someone they never thought they would see again._

_Tobias Ragg stood there staring at the two of them, his eyes full of agony._

_"Wot did you do to me mum?" He simply asked._

_Eleanor fainted within seconds._

* * *

"Is she alright, sir?" The question was faint, but Eleanor heard him distinctively ask it.

"She's just a bit, shocked, that's all." Then she remembered... after Sweeney spoke, the memory of Toby's face shot through her mind and she sat up.

"Toby!" She yelled, staring at the boy.

"Mum, I'm sorry but 'ow do yeh know me name?" Toby asked, frowning.

Eleanor stared in disbelief. Toby didn't recognize his own _mum_? The one who had cared for him after Pirelli was murdered... but then again, she wasn't so sure if he _truly_ didn't know, or just didn't want too.

"Toby, i's me, Mrs. Lovett." She whispered, tears threatening to sting her eyes.

Sweeney looked down at her, his eyes soft. He knew she had forgotten Toby had died years ago... even before he hit manhood. But the sadness in her eyes hurt the very essence of himself... like when she was in pain, he was now too.

"Mrs. Lovett?" Toby pulled his hand through his messy brown hair and sighed. "I'm sorry mum. I don't know anyone by that name."

Eleanor felt the tears fall from her eyes as she watched Bailey sit up beside Toby, her eyes soft.

"Ah boy," She whispered, leaning into his hair. "I knew you'd come back to me."

Toby smiled, leaning in to press his lips softly against Bailey's neck.

Eleanor hissed in anger, but Sweeney pulled her back making sure to hold onto her tightly.

"He's a grown man Eleanor."

She stopped fighting Sweeney's grip and stared at Toby. Sweeney was right; Toby was no longer the boy she had once known, he was a man now... and a good-looking one at that. He stood, bringing Bailey up with him, and she noted how lean and muscular he had grown.

Eleanor felt unease grow in her stomach. Tobias Ragg had grown up to look like a greek god.

"If you'll excuse me and my boyfriend." Bailey said with a faint smile.

Sweeney eyed her, noting that her face looked even more familiar now, even more like Lucy. Then it hit him.

Somewhere around them, everyone they once knew existed.

"Eleanor, I need to speak with you." Sweeney grabbed her arm as she sobbed some more, watching Toby moving farther and farther away. "Eleanor, get up and stop blubbering."

She realized, with a soft sigh, she had made it back into Sweeney's apartment. "Wot is it love?"

"That was Toby and _Lucy_." He whispered. "Eleanor, everyone we knew in our old life are _here_ in the city with us. I don't know if they can remember us or not, because Bailey only seemed to have a recollection when I kissed you. Emotional reminders must be what let them know **who** we are."

"So tha' was yeh're Lucy an' me Toby, fer sure?" She asked, wiping the last remaining tears from her eyes. "Then, 'ow can I believe tha' yeh really didn' force yerself on 'er? She's yeh're ol' wifey-"

Sweeney stared at Eleanor Lovett, anger threatening to burst from within his chest. He didn't understand this woman... he loved her to death, but she was so daft, he couldn't understand. She was so afraid he was going to go after another woman, that he couldn't believe she didn't trust him at all. It pissed him off to no end.

"You know what Eleanor, if you're not going to trust me, then how can we even be together?" He asked, anger rising in his voice.

Eleanor felt her stomach drop as Sweeney glared at her. "Then I guess we can', Sweeney."

Those five words rang through his head for minutes before he spoke again. "Get out of my apartment Mrs. Lovett."

"With pleasure, Mr. T." She turned away, throwing the door open with such force that she nearly knocked an expensive looking vase off of the bookshelf in his apartment. "And yeh know wot? I 'ate yeh Mr. T. Go throw yehrself inter in oven."

Sweeney stared as she slammed the door shut and the vase dropped to the floor with a crash.

He had lost her for third time and regretted it _again_.

* * *

**End Note: **_Soooooo yeah. I should update in the week. I have BIG plans so yeah. Please donate to the pity review fund and leave Rikku some lovee. :D_


	12. Jealousy And Hot Nights

**Author's Note: **_Well this turned out interesting, and I went farther than intended... Oh well. Read on._

**Disclaimer: **_Don't Own._

_

* * *

"You know what Eleanor, if you're not going to trust me, then how can we even be together?" He asked, anger rising in his voice._

_Eleanor felt her stomach drop as Sweeney glared at her. "Then I guess we can', Sweeney."_

_Those five words rang through his head for minutes before he spoke again. "Get out of my apartment Mrs. Lovett."_

_"With pleasure, Mr. T." She turned away, throwing the door open with such force that she nearly knocked an expensive looking vase off of the bookshelf in his apartment. "And yeh know wot? I 'ate yeh Mr. T. Go throw yehrself inter in oven."_

_Sweeney stared as she slammed the door shut and the vase dropped to the floor with a crash._

_He had lost her for third time and regretted it again._

* * *

Pathetic. It was the only word she could use to describe herself. It seemed no matter what he said, no matter what he damn well _promised_ her... she couldn't trust him the way she once had. Ever since she came out alive and _whole_ from the oven, her trust had disappeared. It was pathetic. She had slept with the man, gotten everything she had wished for from him, even gotten him to tell her he _loved_ her, and she was throwing it all away.

For _**trust**_ issues.

But it was her own fault for doubting him. She couldn't blame this on him... she couldn't get angry with _him_ for her stupid problems. It was her burden, her issues, and her fault.

Her own pathetic ness.

"'Ow can I do this ter 'im when I love 'im so damn much!" Eleanor shook her head and kept herself from crying. "Yeh know wot, I think if it wasn't meant ter be by now, then I need ter date someone else."

She smiled, but inside, she knew somehow, this whole idea just wasn't going to work out.

* * *

Sweeney decided even with his issues with Eleanor, he still needed to work. She might own the building he worked in, but she couldn't just fire him because they had broken up. So as he stepped into the shop and met her gaze, he wasn't surprised to see anger in it.

"Good morning Eleanor." He said with a fake smile. "I'm going to be upstairs if you need me."

Eleanor merely grunted in response.

Sweeney continued on his way past all of her workers, noting that their gaze was burning into his back. It was strange, because even the costumers were staring at him, and without him touching them, they shouldn't have been able to see him at all.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" He asked himself as he opened the door to his shop.

He didn't understand anything anymore. He could touch Eleanor without feeling like he was dying, and now people could _see_ him like he was really living.

"I'm going even more insane." Sweeney held his head and shuffled his feet to the window of his shop. People were walking down the street, ignoring everything around them, and he let out a laugh at the sight of them. "Just like London. You could do whatever you wanted and no one would ever even notice."

"But tha' got us killed, Mr. T." He jumped back, startled to see Eleanor standing behind him.

"What do you want now Eleanor?" He asked with a sigh, not even bothering to turn and face her.

"I think we need ter start seein' other people, Mr. T." She whispered. "I spose' there was never really meant ter be an "us"."

"No, I guess there wasn't." Sweeney folded his arms across his chest. "Is that all you wanted? I have costumers to attend to."

Eleanor sighed, but let a fake smile plaster across her lips. "Of course Mr. T."

He felt like an asshole for letting her leave without a fight.

* * *

"Oh, Jeffery, yeh're so funny!" Eleanor said a little too loud as she brought her date from her local bar visitation to her apartment.

Sweeney tried to ignore the squeals she was making, but jealousy was bubbling inside him, and was threatening to overpower his senses.

"Oh Jeffery!" Eleanor yelled as he kissed his way up her neck. "Mmm."

"Eleanor, you are absolutely delectable." The tall blond whispered into her ear.

Eleanor frowned, noting how much that the man she was with sounded like Sweeney. But, as he made his way towards her lips, that was all she could see; Mr. Sweeney Todd's face, his lips crashing into hers, and his body pushed against hers.

"Yeh're divine." She mumbled back as Jeffery tugged at her shirt.

But as he began kissing down her neck, to the crevice of her breasts, she felt something jab in her chest that made her push him away and pull her shirt back on.

"What is wrong with you?" Jeffery asked, lunging back towards her and knocking her onto her bed. "I intend to make you mine tonight."

"I intend fer yeh ter get yeh're bloody 'ands off o' me!" She yelled, pushing him back away.

Jeffery scowled and raised a hand above his head, ready to smack her, and he was surprised when she laughed.

"Goin' ter 'it me? Darlin' I 'ave been threatened with worse things than a 'and."

**SMACK!**

She felt the sting of his hand hit her cheeks with such force that she had to blink back the tears that were threatening her eyes.

"Now, you **will** be mine." He mumbled, kissed at her exposed stomach.

"NO I BLOODY WILL NO'!" She yelled, and he slapped her again.

She tried to push him away again, but he was already removing his pants. She knew she didn't have much time before he took her, but she wasn't that strong, plus she didn't have that rolling pin she had always used in self-defense…

"No!" She yelled again as he removed her skirt, and she was left in nothing but a shirt and her underwear.

"Mine, all mine." Jeffery whispered, a sneer crossing his lips.

As he raised his hand again to smack her in one final blow, Eleanor was surprised to have his weight lifted off of her, replaced by nothing but a shadow of someone standing in front of her bed protectively.

"Get out of here." The figure spoke, hatred thick in his voice.

"What the hell are you going to do if I don't?" Jeffery asked.

There was a thud, a slam and a laugh as the figure came back into the room and towered over her.

"No, ge' off." She whispered.

"Eleanor, you need to learn to protect yourself."

"Mr. T!" She yelled, sitting up. "Wot did yeh do ter 'im?"

"Merely threw him into the hallway. I wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction of raping you." He whispered. "Plus, you belong to me."

"I thought yeh didn't want me." She huffed lying back down.

Sweeney smiled, leaning down towards her lips, letting his hot breath fall onto her face. "Dear Eleanor, you are too beautiful and too perfect to simply let go. You are mine and I intend to prove it to you tonight."

Before she could speak he pressed his lips onto hers with such force that she gasped at the feel of it. She gripped his shoulders tightly as he began to remove his trousers and his long sleeved fleece shirt.

"I need to finish what was started." He whispered down at her as he removed the final layers of her clothing. "And I intend to do things to you no other man would have dreamed."

That was when he plunged inside of her, and her screams of pleasure erupted throughout the night.

* * *

**End Note: **_Please review if I did alright with this entire scene. I hope you guys enjoyed this! :D_


	13. Oh BLOODY No

**Author's Note: **_This has taken longer than expected to write. I have been BRAINDEAD with this, but POOF... in Bio 2 today, I got an idea! What a miracle, right? But this was going to be longer, but I decided to shorten it to make room for a FUNNY and long ass chapter next. So look for it within the next two weeks. I won't be typing at ALL this weekend because my boyfriend is coming back to visit from college and I haven't seen him since the first week of September. Sorry for rambling so much, I'm just spewing out excuses... AHHHH. Sorry. Read on pleaseeeeeeeeee?_

**Disclaimer: **_If I owned Sweeney Todd, I wouldn't live where I do._

* * *

"_Merely threw him into the hallway. I wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction of raping you." He whispered. "Plus, you belong to me."_

"_I thought yeh didn't want me." She huffed lying back down._

_Sweeney smiled, leaning down towards her lips, letting his hot breath fall onto her face. "Dear Eleanor, you are too beautiful and too perfect to simply let go. You are mine and I intend to prove it to you tonight."_

_Before she could speak he pressed his lips onto hers with such force that she gasped at the feel of it. She gripped his shoulders tightly as he began to remove his trousers and his long sleeved fleece shirt._

"_I need to finish what was started." He whispered down at her as he removed the final layers of her clothing. "And I intend to do things to you no other man would have dreamed."_

_That was when he plunged inside of her, and her screams of pleasure erupted throughout the night._

* * *

Eleanor awoke the next morning heavily satisfied. As her eyes fluttered open, the first thing she caught sight of was Sweeney Todd's beautiful face inches from hers. She sighed lightly, her body aching for his touch once again. As her eyes wandered to her apartment window, she realized, with horror, that sunlight was pouring through it.

"'M later fer work!" She mumbled, flying from the bed.

"What are you grumbling about?" Sweeney asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm late fer work! If I don' go an' ge' ready fer Christmas a' me shop, I'll lose me seasonal customers." She yelled back, pulling clothes from her dresser.

"Why would you being there for Christmas make any difference to your customers?" Sweeney yawned.

"Because we 'ave a Christmas show fer everyone an' anyone. We do our 'air nice, fin' some friends, an' show i' off fer customers."

Sweeney narrowed his eyes. "So it's a _hair_ fashion show?"

"In o' sense, yeh." Eleanor finished dressing, and was pulling her hair back with pins. "Yeh'll 'ave ter jus' come an' watch i'."

Sweeney rolled over on his side, trying to make his voice sound as enthusiastic as possible. "Of course my pet, I would love to."

* * *

With only two weeks until Christmas, Sweeney Todd had no idea what to buy Eleanor. He had known her for well over 200 years and he still didn't know what to buy her. It was pathetic.

"Maybe a pet perhaps?" He laughed at the thought, remembering Mrs. Mooney and her pie shop; all of the poor kittens that had been put into her pies...

"Maybe not." He mumbled to himself as he dried his hair off, stepping out of the shower. "What do women like Eleanor like?"

He sighed, drying the rest of himself off and pulling on his boxers. Then a sudden though hit him, and he nearly fell back into the bathtub at the thought of it.

"I couldn't-" Sweeney grumbled to himself. "That's just improbable!"

_But you love her._

Sweeney groaned; his inner voice was winning over him again.

"Yes, but-"

_So get it. Are you bloody dense? You know she'll love it._

"I know, but that's a big step for me, and not to mention all of the money!"

_She's worth it, isn't she?_

He sighed, defeat washing over him. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

* * *

**Knock. Knock.**

Sweeney didn't know who to expect this late in the afternoon; Eleanor was still at work, and he, well he had taken a _personal_ day off. But usually, everyone else in the apartment complex was at work too...

He opened the door into the bright eyes of Bailey.

"You." Sweeney seethed, his eyes narrowing.

"Mm, yes Benjamin, me." She pushed past him, her eyes falling over the entire apartment. "So I see your little _whore_ isn't here, is she?"

Sweeney shut the door, his eyes blazing. "What did you just call Eleanor?"

"Oh, _**her**_." Bailey rolled her eyes and turned to face him. "She doesn't matter, Benny. You and I were meant to be for eternity! Why do you think I'm here?"

"Lucy," Sweeney growled. "You're supposed to be dead. I threw your corpse into that oven _myself_. I don't need you anymore, and I will never need you again."

"You didn't seem to say that after you threw that _whore_ into the oven." Bailey smiled, her bright teeth glowing.

"Times have changed, and so have I." Sweeney pointed to the door. "Now get out of here before I slit your throat a _**second**_ time."

Bailey smiled again. "We'll see Mr. Barker. You know who you want, and I promise you, it will be me."

"My name is Sweeney Todd, stupid bitch." He pushed her towards the door and she merely continued to smile.

"Tobias is on my side you know. He doesn't remember either of you at all." Bailey opened the door. "Only those killed by your hands will recognize you."

She slammed the door shut and Sweeney swore loudly to himself. He knew it wasn't over, not until he killed Lucy once and for all. He wasn't going to let her get between Eleanor and himself again. He had already made that mistake once.

But that was the least of his problems at the moment.

He still had a Christmas gift to buy.

* * *

**End Note: **_Christmas is LOVERLY right? And yes, I know in 'Passing Strange', there is a major part to Christmas, but my part has NOTHING to do with that, I swear to you. It is so much different and really quite funny... this 'SHOW' Eleanor's hair salon, is more of a, well, you'll see. It involves skimpy Santa costumes, bunny and elf ears, and LOTS of anger radiating from Sweeney. Just be prepared loviesssssss. Review please? It will make me want to update faster.:3 Pity reviews are peachy tooo._


	14. Happy Nightmare Before Christmas?

**Author's Note: **_I know this isn't long, but I have been super busy, so I decided to make this into a two chapter one. I know, terrible isn't it? But I hope you like this... it's starting Eleanor's show. Ahhh, you know I have never been into a Victoria's Secret? Ah, you'll understand after you read. :3_

**Disclaimer: **_Shipoopie. Shipoopie... The girl who's hard to get. :3 I don't own Sweeney Todd or Family guy. (Points to Shipoopie)_

* * *

__

Bailey smiled again. "We'll see Mr. Barker. You know who you want, and I promise you, it will be me."

_"My name is Sweeney Todd, stupid bitch." He pushed her towards the door and she merely continued to smile._

_"Tobias is on my side you know. He doesn't remember either of you at all." Bailey opened the door. "Only those killed by your hands will recognize you."_

_She slammed the door shut and Sweeney swore loudly to himself. He knew it wasn't over, not until he killed Lucy once and for all. He wasn't going to let her get between Eleanor and himself again. He had already made that mistake once._

_But that was the least of his problems at the moment._

_He still had a Christmas gift to buy._

* * *

Christmas shopping was something Sweeney Todd found _very_ irritating. He had made an attempt to go into Victoria's Secret, unaware of the fact that it was a lingerie store. As he found himself looking around the moment he walked in, his face went a dark shade of red.

"Where in the bloody hell have I taken myself?" He mumbled, looking at the lacey underwear beside him.

"May I help you sir?" A voice asked beside him.

He turned straight into the face of a tall (fake) blond. Sweeney felt the heat rise in his cheeks as he noticed, that her attention was no longer on helping him, but was very set on himself.

"Um, I, uh, was just, looking..." He trailed off nervously. He felt like a perverted old man, standing next to this _twenty something_ year old woman

"For what?" She smiled, batting her light blue eyes lightly. "A gift for someone? Or are you here for a _future_ girlfriend?"

Sweeney coughed nervously. "I'm actually here by accident."

"Ooh. It was fate!" She squealed, tugging him by the arm. "We need someone here to see if out new line of lingerie is suitable for men or not."

Before the woman could say anymore, Sweeney tore out of the shop and out into the snowy streets of Manhattan.

"I hate bloody Christmas shopping..." He mumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Sweeney decided at that moment, that he knew exactly what he was going to get Eleanor for Christmas.

* * *

"Blasted man." Eleanor shoved the last pin into her hair with a soft sigh and looked in the mirror.

Her show was beginning in twenty minutes, and she wasn't even close to being ready. Her hair was a disaster, her costume was still on it's hanger, and half of her models weren't even there yet. She was terrified for her show, because if she didn't deliver, half of her customers would leave then and there. And then there was the situation of a Christmas gift for Sweeney...

"Mrs. Lovett!" Voices yelled from beind her and she jumped.

Her thoughts had been such a jumble between Sweeney and the show, that she hadn't realized her models had shown up.

"All o' yeh are 'ere now? Good. Yeh're outfits are in me office." She paused, returning to the mirror. "An' 'urry an' ge' dressed. We don' 'ave much time ter waste."

The models nodded, their eyes soft as Eleanor applied her pale pink lipstick. Now, Eleanor Lovett was a pretty woman without make-up, so she decided, after touching up her lips and applying a thin line of eyeliner, that she needed to worry more about her mess of a mop of hair and getting her outfit on.

Twenty minutes later, the show was beginning, and Eleanor's heart was fluttering uneasily.

She didn't know if Sweeney was out there or not, and she was hoping, that he wasn't. One of her models had gotten food poisoning from the homemade Christmas cookies one of her co-workers had made, and now, she was a replacement model.

"Oh god." She whispered as she walked out onto the runway that was set up in the middle of the shop.

The lights were dimmed, all except the one that was shining brightly on her. She could feel her sparkling santa outfit twinkling, and all of the eyes in the room were now staring her down.

_'Well 'ere goes nothin'_.'

"Hello and welcome everyone, ter this years 'Yeh Gotta Lovett!' Christmas show!" She said with a warm smile, holding the microphone closer to her mouth than neccisary. "We 'ave a lot in store fer yeh all terday, and I 'ope yeh enjoy!"

She bowed as a light applause filled the room and she stepped back behind the curtain. The first few girls came out, their elves costumes glittering with each step they took. Their hair differed from ringed curls, to straight sleek up-do's, but when it came dangerously close to Eleanor's time to step out into the spotlight, she could feel her heart beating even faster.

"I 'ope to god tha' 'e isn' 'ere." She whispered, fixing another of her pins as she looked into the mirror.

She sighed lightly, remembering a time when she wore her hair all the time exactly like this. Before she and Sweeney had become such a "hot" item.

She chuckled slightly, relieving some of her tension.

Eleanor straightened out her dark dress, her eyes warm. She had decided to model her hair, she was going to do it 'Nightmare Before Christmas' style. Dark and gloomy; just the way she loved it.

"'Ere goes nothin'."

She stepped out of the curtain and into the bright spotlight, and her eyes instantly hit his. She gasped, and saw Sweeney's eyes warm with lust.

He had decided to show up after all.

* * *

**End Note: **_Ahhahaha. I can't wait to write the next chapter. :3 Review please? _


	15. Once There In Your Arms

**Author's Note: **_Dear me, I have taken quite awhile to update this. I have been so busy after school with basketball lately that I barely have any free time anymore. I'm so mad because I love fanfiction, but I love basketball too... Ahhhhh. I WILL UPDATE THOUGH! I am not abandoning all of this work for nothing. I will finish these. Just please be patient if they come out a lot slower than usual! THANKS!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own._

* * *

__

She sighed lightly, remembering a time when she wore her hair all the time exactly like this. Before she and Sweeney had become such a "hot" item.

_She chuckled slightly, relieving some of her tension._

_Eleanor straightened out her dark dress, her eyes warm. She had decided to model her hair, she was going to do it 'Nightmare Before Christmas' style. Dark and gloomy; just the way she loved it._

_"'Ere goes nothin'."_

_She stepped out of the curtain and into the bright spotlight, and her eyes instantly hit his. She gasped, and saw Sweeney's eyes warm with lust._

_He had decided to show up after all._

* * *

It was funny. Even as Sweeney Todd watched Eleanor walk out on the stage, he could feel every inch of himself go numb. She looked just like she had the day he had thrown her into the oven. A pale goddess, eyes warm, rings under her eyes from a permanent exhaustion. Her hair was pinned messily up, but looked as though it could have come from any fashion magazine. Sweeney knew better; she was dressed as her old self, only Christmas style.

"My god." He whispered as she walked to the end of the catwalk, her silver heels sparkling.

"And here we have the owner of 'You Gotta Lovett!', Mrs. Eleanor Lovett, sporting a very fashionable 'Nightmare Before Christmas' style!" One of her assistants yelled through the microphone.

Eleanor smiled, teeth flashing brilliantly. She felt amazing; in fact, she felt beauftiful. No one here thought she looked like a whore; she could be herself.

But then everything fell apart when she stumbled and began to fall at the end of the catwalk. Everyone moved out of her way, and she saw the linoleum floor coming fast. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back, making sure that she didn't fall onto the floor face first. She looked up, her eyes catching his dark eyes in an instant. She smiled, forgetting the room around her and the people in it. No one mattered at that moment but him.

"Sweeney." She breathed.

"Eleanor, love, you really need to be less clumsy." He smiled down at her, his eyes glittering with laughter.

"I wos jus' a bi' nervous." She whispered. "Bu' I'm alrigh'..."

She paused, her eyes looking down at his attire. She gasped as she noticed he was wearing a white tuxedo, and his old pair of gloves that he had always worn while shaving his customers. His shoes, a plain black, shone in the dim lighting, and his usually messy hair was slicked back with gel. He looked... marvelous.

"Wot's with the dressin' up?" She asked as he lifted her to her feet.

"I figured after your show, we could go somewhere nice. Just the two of us." Sweeney smiled, his hand falling to hers. "But you have a show to finish, love."

Eleanor looked around her, her cheeks red with embarassment as she finally came to terms with what had just happened. She had fallen in front of an entire store full of customers... she was doomed. But then she realized Sweeney had moved away from her and towards the microphone, a grin across his lips.

"Sorry about the inconvinience everyone. Eleanor tends to be a bit clumsy, but as you can all see, she is fine now." Sweeney smiled, and he noticed all attention was now on him. "If you look back at Eleanor's outfit, you'll notice the corset she had put on underneath the dress. This was something used _way back _in the day. It helps posture and makes you look proper when you sit. The heels she has on are simple yet perfectly well toned with the contrast of her purple dress..."

Eleanor smiled over at him, her eyes even more full of joy than they had been since the show had started.

_'Can tha' man no' do anythin'?'_

Eleanor remembered a time when Sweeney would only shave customers. Now he was helping her.

My how times changed.

* * *

"Why didn't you change?" Sweeney asked as they exited her shop soon after the show.

Eleanor hugged her jacket close to her chest and sighed, the steam forming around her lips. "I wos jus' figurin' on 'ow much I like this outfi'."

"Ah." He looked away from her and up at the sky above them. It was Christmas night, and she'd been so busy with the show that he hadn't had the time to give her her gift...

"Sweeney," Eleanor whispered, laying her head on his shoulder. "Can we go sit on a bench?"

He nodded, leading her close to a park bench. As they sat down, each of them were quiet, their eyes avoiding each others.

Eleanor spoke first. "Sweeney, I bough' yeh this."

She held out a small silver wrapped package to him and he took it, unease across his features. He was afraid of what was inside, whether it was some remnant of something he once had, or something oddly new, he wasn't sure. But he was afraid.

As he began unwrapping, she spoke quietly. "I know they're no' wot yeh wanted, bu' they look jus' like yeh're ol' ones."

Silver razors. He opened the case, staring into the contents of it. One razor was missing, and he laughed.

"One's missing." He whispered.

"Yeh, I figured tha' yeh'd still like 'em." She smiled, grabbing his arm.

He reached for his belt where his one slightly rusted razor sat and he put it into the case, noticing how perfectly it fit within it.

"You found my old razors." Sweeney smiled, kissing her cheek softly.

"Ironic." She whispered into his hair.

Silence once again washed over them and they averted each others gazes.

"Eleanor..." Sweeney whispered, still avoiding her eyes. "I need to ask you something."

"Wot is i'?" She said with a soft smile.

Sweeney sucked in a deep breath, knowing that this present could (and would) change he and Eleanor's relationship forever. But he was willing to take the chance when it came to her. He was in love after all.

Standing from the bench, Sweeney knelt beside her, laying his head in her lap. Eleanor's heart thumped in her chest as she tried to figure out what was happening.

"Foolish woman." He whispered, looking up at her. "You haven't figured it out yet, have you?"

As Eleanor cocked her head to the side, Sweeney pulled away from her, raising himself on one knee.

Then it _**clicked**_.

"Oh fig, no!" She whispered.

"Eleanor Lovett, I love you more than my own life. I want to spend the rest of my life with your bloody annoying self, and I want you to bear my children. Eleanor..." He smiled. "Will you marry me?"

He held out the small box and pulled the ring off.

Eleanor stared at him, eyes wet with tears.

Then she jumped off the bench and straight into his arms.

"I's abou' bloody time, yeh oaf!"

* * *

**End Note: **_Well there you have it! I hope this wasn't stupid and cheesey.... argghhhhh. Pity reviews are lovely too!_


End file.
